


The Madness in Me

by KigTheFig



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigTheFig/pseuds/KigTheFig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The madness comes back again, what will happen this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of seeing this post (http://innocentcinnamonbun.tumblr.com/post/135525548172/it-doesnt-help-that-i-was-listening-to-the-jekyll) by my friend innocentcinnamonbun. Thanks for the awesome art you do~ All criticism is welcome.

Sitting and typing Stein suddenly stopped, fingers hovering over the keys. The madness was creeping up on him again. He wanted to turn around as he felt something grab his shoulder. The urge to look behind him to see no one there was strong; but he didn’t have the strength to do it.

Feeling himself falling faster into the madness he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the hallucinations that were sure to come. Almost instantly he felt the strange touch on his shoulder shift to over his eyes, causing his breath to quicken just slightly.

The cool fingers of whatever entity his madness had conjured up easily wrapped around his head. What he assumed to be its nails bit into the side of his head, next to the head of the screw.

As if being guided Stein leaned back in his chair, arms falling to his sides limply. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, the madness gripping him and holding him still. Ever so slowly the madness seemed to pull away, leaving him to sit there and try to collect himself.

Focusing on the souls that he could feel he breathed, finding comfort in the few he was able to sense in that moment. Naturally Marie’s was the closes and he sighed, glad to have the blonde around.

Waking up the computer he decided to get back to work; only to feel a hand on his shoulder a moment later. “Hey Stein, you want some tea?” Marie asked happily.

Turning to look at her he gave a quick nod. “Tea would be nice, thank you,” he replied, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Smiling down at Stein Marie nodded. “I’ll get you some soon.” Her voice seemed to distort slightly at the end.

Shaking his head Stein figured it was just the madness playing with him again and turned to face the screen once more. “Thank you, Marie.” Watching her from the screen he was surprised to see her not leave the room. Curious he turned his chair around to face her and frowned. “Are you alright?”

Eyes widening as he watched Marie shifted into someone, something, else. His madness was coming back again stronger than before. Her form shifted and distorted until finally it matched him, three horizontal eyes on its face and a sharp toothy grin on its face.

Shocked he momentarily froze at the sight before him. Swiftly the mad version of himself came closer, pushing him off his chair and smiling down at him. Moving to fight against the manifestation in front of him Stein frowned as it grabbed at his throat, pinning him down with one hand.

Watching as it raised its free hand and trailed its long nails down Stein’s body he gasped as it stopped past his heart and rested on his stomach. The surge of pain that shot through him as the madness dug its hand into him made him scream out, causing the hand on his throat to tighten in turn.

Suddenly Stein jolted awake, his heart racing and mind reeling. He was leaning on his desk, wavelength ready at his fingertips from the dream, or was it a hallucination?


End file.
